The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to coupling modular IHS components to a chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include modular components that are coupled to a chassis using mechanical assistance to overcome relatively large forces that are needed to mate data and power connectors on each of the modular components and the chassis. These chassis may include multiple housings at different locations on the chassis and with different boundaries in which the modular component may be positioned in and coupled to the chassis, and the modular component may then require multiple chassis coupling features in order to allow it to be coupled to the chassis in the different housings. Conventional designs of such coupling devices have included a handle that spans a length of the modular component and that is coupled to each of the multiple coupling devices. When either of the coupling devices on such a conventional modular component engages the chassis, the handle is actuated to present it to the user so that the user may then actuate the handle to overcome the forces needed to mate the data and power connectors on the modular component and the chassis. However, as chassis get smaller, room on the modular component for the handle to span a length of the modular component has disappeared, which raises issues with the ability to couple the modular component to a chassis in differently located housings defined by the chassis having different boundaries.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved modular component chassis coupling system.